Por toda la eternidad
by Las chicas de negro
Summary: Bella es una chica rica que vive con sus padres. En su 18 cumpleaños conoce a Edward el hijo de los amigos de sus padres. ¿Descubrirá la verdad sobre Edward y su familia?
1. El comienzo

**El comienzo/Capitulo 1**

Cuando oí caer la primera gota de lluvia contra el alfeizar, rápidamente corrí a bajar las persianas de toda la casa, pues poco antes los cristales habían sido limpiados por Julia, la criada, y como me tenían que durar dos días no quería que se me mojasen, ya que mañana daría una gran fiesta por mi cumpleaños. Por fin cumplía 18 años. Por fin conseguiría mi mayoría de edad. Por fin podría conducir el porche amarillo que mi padre prometió comprarme cuando empecé mi adolescencia. Por fin podría utilizar, la American Express que mi madre me regalaría como uno de los regalos de mi cumpleaños. Pero lo mejor de todo: podría hacer la mayor fiesta hecha en mi casa. Vendrán todos mis amigos, y por supuesto invitare a Edward, un chico nuevo en el colegio, un tanto extraño. Tiene la piel blanca y dura como el mármol. Con unos ojos penetrantes y chispeantes. Aunque llego al colegio tan solo hace unas semanas, me enamoré de él en el primer instante en el que sus ojos se fijaron en mí cuando me choque con él en las escaleras del colegio. Pero ni aún así, tan torpemente, conseguí captar su mínima atención.

Pero hoy sería un día diferente, ya que con la ayuda de mis mejores amigas, Jessica y Ángela, conseguiría lanzarme a preguntarle si querría ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Así comenzó la mañana:

- ¿Ed-ed-edward, querrías venir a mi cas-fiest-fiesta de cumpleaños?

- Sí Bella. Me encataría ir a tu fiesta. Pero… ¿Dónde y cuándo es?

En este momento yo me quedé sin habla, verdaderamente no me esperaba su respuesta tan firme y segura. Pero por suerte Ángela que estaba a mi lado, contesto rápidamente:

- Plza. Zalameo. Nº 13. Mañana a las 7.

El asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Desde ese momento estuvimos dando los últimos retoques a la fiesta.

Mi casa consiste en una pequeña mansión, con cinco plantas, dos del dos de ellas subterráneas, donde guardan los coches mis padres.

En la primera planta se encuentra el salón, donde se hacen las recepciones de mis padres con los médicos millonarios del país. Tras una puerta de cristal veneciano con un marco de madera de roble se esconde el despacho de mi padre, donde solo entro para recibir mis regañinas, y para hablar con mi padre sobre temas muy-muy-muy importantes.

En el salón se encuentran dos sillones color salmón, y tres butacas de estilo Luis XV. Entre los sofás se halla una mesita baja, con patas anchas, donde ellos apoyan sus anchos vasos de whisky, cubata o los que toman. Mientras ven las montañas verdes o nevadas desde las grandes ventanas. Este salón, también llamado el "salón de reuniones" apenas entro ya que no hay nada interesante que pueda hacer. El cuarto que mi gusto es un lugar calido y acogedor, tiene un solo sofá rinconero, suave, blandito y muy bonito. Pero lo mejor de todo es la súper mega televisión de 50" extraplana, que está colgada de la pared. Debajo de esta hay una chimenea, donde me resguardo del frío en invierno. En el medio hay una mesita de cristal con una planta que me la regalaron mis amigas en mi pasado cumpleaños.

En el segundo piso se encuentran las cuatro habitaciones, una la de mis padres con una cama de enorme cama de matrimonio, a los lados había dos mesillas con los teléfonos, algo imprescindible en mi casa.

Otra de las habitaciones es la mía, es como mi pequeña casa, es donde me preparo para salir reluciente cada día al colegio, es donde estudio, donde me conecto a Internet para hablar con mis amigos de otros países donde hemos tenido que vivir durante un tiempo por los negocios de mi padres. Ahí también duermo, me despierto, en fin donde realizo más de la mitad de mi vida. Porque en ella también tengo mi baño. Mi sitio favorito de toda la casa es mi vestidor, donde tengo la ropa ordenada por colores, luego, también tengo varios cajones donde tengo todas mis joyas, otro para las gafas de sol. En otra estantería tengo todos mis sobreros, bolsos, pañuelos. En fin en este lugar puedo pasar todo el día y al final ponerse el sol, y yo puedo seguir allí sin sentir el paso del tiempo.

Las demás habitaciones son para Ángela y Jessica o para los invitados que mi padre acoge para conseguir que sus negocios prosperen.

Lo que mas me importa en estos momentos es la fiesta, espero que todos estén a gusto, que mi padre por un día no hable de cómo va la bolsa, o lo que piensa hacer con los beneficios de una acciones y que mi madre pueda comprender que la gente con vaqueros y camisetas del mercadillo, pueden ser iguales o mejores que los que van vestidos de Armani o de Emidio Tucci. Otro detalle que me pone muy nerviosa es, que decirle Edward, que ponerme para que por fin me mire, y me diga la típica frase de "Que guapa estás hoy" o "Como me alegro de verte" y no que pase lo que pasa siempre en las fiestas: que todos me miran, bailan conmigo, pero al final nada, nunca pasa nada. Porque como soy la hija pija del multimillonario Charlie Swan y de la directora general de la revista de mayor auge en moda. Pues como a los dos segundos todos me miran mal, excepto mi dos amigas que saben lo harta que estoy de todos las pijadas de mi casa, de mi familia y sobre todo que en mi propia casa me llamen señorita, y como no con estas palabras empezó la fiesta.

* * *


	2. Edward

**_Anteriomente..._**

Pues como a los dos segundos todos me miran mal, excepto mi dos amigas que saben lo harta que estoy de todos las pijadas de mi casa, de mi familia y sobretodo que en mi propia casa me llamen señorita, y como no con estas palabras empezó la fiesta.

* * *

**Edward/ Capítulo 2**

Pues como a los dos segundos todos me miran mal, excepto mi dos amigas que saben lo harta que estoy de todos las pijadas de mi casa, de mi familia y sobretodo que en mi propia casa me llamen señorita, y como no con estas palabras empezó la fiesta.

- Señorita Swan, los invitados están apunto de llegar- me dijo Julio con su calida y cercana voz.

- Gracias Julia

- Además, señorita sus amigas están en el salón.

- ¡Es verdad!- grité, me había olvidado que llegarían un poco antes de que empezaría la fiesta.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al "salón de reuniones" en el que solo podrían entrar mis amigas y los invitados de mis padres. Las demás personas (el resto de mis amigos) solamente podrían estar en el porche, jardín y alrededor de la piscina.

Cuando vi. a Ángela y a Jessica me quedé de piedra, no esperaba ver a mis amigas tan guapas. Parecía que eran ellas quienes tenían cientos de vestidos con los que poder combinar cincuenta pares de zapatos, decenas de sombreros o miles de pañuelos, por que al fin la hija de C. Swan era yo, no ellas. Pero daba igual eran mis amigas. Por otra parte mi madre se sentiría orgullosa y por fin podría presentarlas a sus amigas. Por que todo en la fiesta no iba a ser como yo esperaba. Al ser mi décimo octavo cumpleaños los cuatro amigos de mis padres también estaban invitados, aunque mis padres y yo habíamos hecho un acuerdo: mis amigos excepto Jessica y Ángela no podrían entrar en casa, a cambio mis padres no saldrían de la casa.

Pasados unos quince minutos todos empezaron a llegar, todos me uno. Ya empecé a pensar que no vendría, que como de costumbre había pasado de mí. Pero mis pensamientos no fueron acertados porque cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que Edward llegaba en el Mercedes de Carlisle, el mejor amigo y uno de los socios de papa. Pero mi sorpresa no acabo ahí, Carlisle se acerco a mí y me dijo con su propio acento ingles:

- Felicidades Bella, ya eres todo una SEÑORITA.

Argg, esa palabra no por favor, otra vez no. Pero para no ser mal educada le contesté:

- Gracias Carlisle, espero que te lo pases muy bien, mis padres están donde siempre. Hasta luego.

- Adiós- me dijo Carlisle.

Me miró y entró en la casa, en cambio su hijo se quedó en el porche de mi casa, sin saber que decirme, o como de normal nunca tiene nada, nada que decirme. En el momento en el que nuestras miradas se iban a cruzar, oí una voz familiar, la de Julia:

- SEÑORITA, su madre reclama que acuda al salón.

¡Mecachis! Se me había olvidado el momento más importante de la noche, mientras que Julia y Charles (el mayordomo) recibían a mis invitados, yo tenia que decir mi discurso, por que como anfitriona tenía que dedicar unas palabras a los ricos amigos de mi padre y a las pijas amigas de mi madre, que me miraban como si intentaran buscar alguna mancha en mi largo vestido morado de palabra de honor acompañado de unas sandalias con las que apenas podía andar debido a que mi punto de gravedad estaba más alto de lo normal a causa de los enormes tacones; o buscando que algún diamante de mi collar (como no regalo de mi padre) no estuviese; o un pelo mal colocado en mi compacto recogido. Por último debía hacer el primer baile de la noche con mi padre.

Mi discurso empezó así:

- Gracias a todos por a ver venido a acompañarme en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños y sin nada más, espero que se lo pasen muy bien.

Entonces todos me aplaudieron, al decir todos, me refiero a todos los amigos de mis padres, en especial a las mejores amigas de mi madre, Esme y Leticia, dos apasionadas por la moda y que trabajaban e la revista de mi madre; entre muchos otros mi padre estaba acompañado por Carlisle marido de Esme y François marido de Leticia, ambos eran socios de la empresa de papa. También me aplaudieron mis amigas y para mi asombro Edward, que posteriormente mi madre lo cogió del brazo, lo trajo hasta a mí y me lo presentó:

- Bella este Edward el Hijo de Esme Y Calisle, supongo que lo conocerías del colegio, pero como es nuevo igual no te habías fijado en él – me dijo sonriendo y se fue dejándome cara a cara con el chico de mis sueños durante estas semanas.

En ese momento, se apagó la luz y solamente las velas y la luz de afuera iluminaba el salón. Empezó a sonar el Vals. No, horror este es mi primer baile y supuestamente me tocaba bailarlo con mi padre, el que estaba tan tranquilo sonriéndome desde la otra punta del salón. Edward se acercó a mi me cogió de la cintura me dio su mano y dejándome llevar por mis lecciones de baile de salón desde los seis años bailamos el vals, al acabar solo pude ver a mis amigas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me decían que me lanzase y le besará, pero estaba fuera de mis clases de protocolo, por lo que me acerqué a él más de lo que exigían los movimientos del baile, por ello al acabar todos me aplaudieron y me sonrojé, pero aparte de la música de salón y del ambiente tan respetuoso que se respiraba ahí, solo quería salir del control de mis padres, por lo que les di un beso y me dirigí a fuera donde por fin me sentiría casi libre. Para completar mi libertad subí a mi cuarto, me quite las horribles sandalias, el largo e incomodo vestido; me embutí en un mini vestido y unos preciosos zapatos que me había comprado para la ocasión. Me despeine y me solté mi melena recién alisada. Bajé a la fiesta. Al salir al jardín, donde todos me esperaban con un fuerte y emotivo ¡FELICIDADES! Puse la música y mi mirada se cruzo con la Edward, que para asombro mío, había hecho lo mismo que yo: se había quitado el frac y se había vestido con algo más acorde a la fiesta. En el jardín, cuando ya llevábamos un tiempo bailando y pasándolo bien, se acercó a mi lado y me susurro al oído:

- Felicidades Bella. – Al oír su voz tan cerca me estremecí, pero despacio conteste:

- Gracias.

- ¿Tienes un segundo?- me preguntó.

- ¿Para qué?- le conteste aun mas asombrada que antes.

- A las dos y media en el porche.

- Pero… ¿Para qué?

- Ven y lo sabrás.

- Pero todo el mundo se va a las dos, excepto Jessica y Ángela.

- Todos tus amigos y los demás de tus padres si, pero mis padres, François y Leticia se quedarán hasta más tarde.

- De acuerdo a las dos y media en el porche.

Al ver que se alejaba me entró la curiosidad por saber lo que me esperaría dentro de una hora.

Llegaron las dos, todo el mundo se despidió de mí y se marchó. En cambio mis amigas y Edward se quedaron en mi casa. Cuando les conté lo que había pasado en el jardín con Edward, mis amigas no se lo podían creer. Por ello estarían en la habitación que está encima del porche

* * *

Por favor envien reviews

Gracias por leer


	3. ¿ La cita ?

**_Anteriormente..._**

Llegaron las dos, todo el mundo se despidió de mí y se marchó. En cambio mis amigas y Edward se quedaron en mi casa. Cuando les conté lo que había pasado en el jardín con Edward, mis amigas no se lo podían creer. Por ello estarían en la habitación que está encima del porche

* * *

**¿ La cita ?/Capitulo 3**

Eran las dos y veinticinco mis amigas esperaban impaciente a que diera la hora, la hora en la que por fin vería a Edward frente a mi. Julia me llamo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- SEÑORITA, su madre desea verla.

¿¡Mi madre!? No podía ser más oportuna, que podía hacer o decir para estar dentro de cinco minutos en el porche. En ese momento fije mi vista en Julia que seguía esperando mi respuesta.

- Ya voy – dije educadamente.

Mientras me dirigía a la "sala de reuniones" no podía dejar de pensar como librarme de mi madre y sobre todo por que querría Edward hablar conmigo

- Bella- dijo mi madre – si quieres estar con tus amigas, por que no les dices que vengan, estaría encantada de presentárselas a Esme y a Leticia. Sabia que no era una idea, más bien era todo lo contrario una orden.

Pero ¿Qué ? mi madre se había vuelto loca, sabia que tenia que ir a la fiesta, pero que iba a presentar a Jessica y Ángela es sus amigas, el mundo se había vuelto loco. Además estaba el pequeño detalla del porche. El mundo se había vuelto loco, bueno más bien yo me estaba volviendo loca, que podía hacer mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y… Bela no por favor tu y tus desmayos ahora ¡NO!

- ¿Te encuentras bien cariño?

- ¿Podría ir a tomar el aire?- Dije sin pensármelo dos veces. Era cierto que necesitaba algo de aire pero ¿había yo dicho eso?, bueno es decir como explicarlo, nunca había mentido, bueno no de ese modo, para librarme aunque fuera por unos minutos de aquella estúpida fiesta. En realidad mentir no me daba buenos resultados. Pero en ese momento mi madre asintió y yo me marché.

Ya se había pasado la hora, pase por la puesta que conducía al porche y allí esta él, con su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo; su pelo color bronce y aquella sonrisa… que me dejaba sin respiración. Las veces que lo había visto siempre sonreía denjando ver su maravillosa y deslumbrante sonrisa era…

- Hola, pensaba que ya no ibas a venir- Dijo haciéndome volver a la realidad.

- Ya, bu-bueno tuve un pe-pe-queño contratiempo- mi voz sonaba nerviosa pero ¿Por qué? La razón, era obvia tenía al chico más guapo del instituto enfrente de mi. Aunque por alguna extraña razón nadie se atrevía a hablarle o acercarse, ni a él, ni bueno a ninguno de sus hermanos.

Edward cogió mi mano y juntos nos dirigimos al banco del porche.

- Sabes tu no eres como las otras chicas, eres…

- ¿Y bien como soy?

- Diferente… no se explicarlo…tienes algo diferente. Mi mente barajaba muchas posibilidades sería por el dinero, aunque su familia también lo era, ¡OH NO! Ha vuelto a pasar lo mismo habla con migo porque soy la hija de C Swan. Eso me pasa por hacerme ilusiones…

- ¿Es por mi padre?- balbuce estupidamente

- No bella, me refiero a tu manera de comportarte, ninguna chica hubiera venido… sola y de noche…bueno a hablar conmigo.- Era por eso, por lo que era diferente ya me había empezado a asustar.

- ¡Ni que fueras un vampiro!- comencé a reírme. Entonces me miró seriamente, había dicho algo malo.

- No se serán cosas mías- dijo rápidamente zanjando la conversación.

En un momento sus ojos se chocaron con los míos, nunca había visto unos ojos como los suyos tan dorados, tan atrayentes tan…

- Bella ¿te encuentras bien?

- Claro - dije apartando me de su profunda mirada, mentía durante los días anteriores me encontraba mal, pero eso el no lo debia saber tenia que guardar las apariencias y más en el día de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños.

- Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme mañana.

- ¿Qué? - dije sorprendida.

- Veras mañana nuestros padres organizan una gala benéfica, nuestros padres son los invitados de honor.- lo que decía era cierto pero estaba diciéndome lo que yo creía.

- ¿Quieres que vaya con tigo?- pregunte con incredulidad.

- Si no es indiscreción, me harías muy feliz.

- Claro, pero que va a decir mi padre…

- No te preocupes por él seguro que estará bien. Lo miré desconcertadamente, primero no me habla y ahora me pide una "cita". Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.

- Debería volver a la sala de reuniones – dijo- nos veremos mañana a las siete

- Claro- dije con susurro. Jessica y Ángela no se lo iban a creer.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews**

**Espero que os haya gustado, no sabia si desvelar el secreto o no a si que puse un poco de misterio y asuste un poco a edward XD**

**Besos/**


	4. La Gala

Siento haber tardado tanto no e tenido mucho tiempo pero aqui os dejo el 4 capitulo espero que os guste

**

* * *

**

**_Anteriormente..._**

-_ No te preocupes por él seguro que estará bien. Lo miré desconcertadamente, primero no me habla y ahora me pide una "cita". Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo._

_- Debería volver a la sala de reuniones – dijo- nos veremos mañana a las siete_

_- Claro- dije con susurro. Jessica y Ángela no se lo iban a creer._

**La gala/Capitulo 4**

Y no hubiera sido así, salvo porque estaban en la habitación que daba al porche, mi habitación. La fiesta se acabo sobre las tres más o menos después de que todos se despidieran. Jessica y Ángela y yo nos fuimos a dormir, pero sin antes hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido anoche.

Cuando me desperté la luz que entraba por la ventana bañaba mi habitación, mis amigas y yo estábamos en ella. Me sentía rara, todo daba vueltas

-Bella…- Jessica porque me llamaba.

- ¿ummm...?

- Bella son las siete, Ángela y yo nos tenemos que ir.

- ¿Qué?

- Bella, ya sabes que nos tenemos que ir a entrenar.- decía Ángela un tanto frustrada.

- Ah si, lo siento es verdad- ¿porque mis amigas daban vueltas?,

- Bella ¿Estas bien?, estas muy pálida.

- Si estoy bien - hoy es la gala más importante, la MAS IMPORTANTE. – solo estoy un poco cansada

- Vale pues nos vamos hasta el lunes.

-Adiós…

Ahora eran las… diez me he quedado dormida

- Señorita, sus padres la esperan para desayunar- era Julia, estaba en mi puerta con una gran sonrisa.

Sonreí y le conteste:

- Si claro ahora voy, gracias Julia.

Me duche y me vestí rápidamente, cuando llegue al salón principal, mis padres estaban esperándome.

- Buenos días- dijeron los dos ala vez

- Buenos días mama. Buenos días papa- les dije dirigiéndome a cada uno de ellos.

- Bella, recuerdas que hoy es la gala BENEFICA ¿verdad?- mi padre hizo mucha énfasis en benéfica.

- Si papa - Edward prometió que nos veríamos en ella, eso me hacia sonreír cada vez que hablábamos de la gala- pero ¿porque lo preguntas?

- Quería que te acordaras, sabes que es una gala muy importante y que no debes faltar, como ya sabrás esta acareo de los Cullen.

Simplemente asentí, la mirada amenazadora de mi padre daba miedo ¿por que creía que no iba a ir? Enseguida supe el porque de su mirada, cuando mi cara quedo reflejaba en el cuchillo de las tostadas, estaba pálida, tenía ojeras, ya entendía porque insistía tanto mi padre.

-No tienes hambre Bella- preguntó mi madre con curiosidad. Solo me había comido una manzana.

- ¡NO!, ahora iba a coger unas tostadas- puff a mi estomago no le gustaba mucho la idea.

A medida que el reloj se acercaba a las siete yo me sentía peor, pero hoy era la gala más importante y además iba a estar con Edward.

Ya eran casi las siete, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, con escote en pico, era largo, llevaba unos zapatos azules de tacón a juego. Nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen, tenemos que ir una hora antes para acabar de preparar todo. Tenía frío, pero no estaba helada mi piel ardía **(sentido metafórico).**

Entramos en la gran casa de los Cullen, es una casa enorme aun más que la mía.

- Buenas tardes- dijo Carlisle.

- Buenas tardes- Contestamos mis padres y yo.

Habían colocado un escenario en el salón y a su alrededor mesas. Edward estaba en una esquina cuado me vio se dirigió hacia mi. Fue igual que cuando lo vi. por primera vez a diferencia de su vestuario, ya que ahora llevaba puesto un traje negro.

- Buenas tardes, Señor y señora Swan.- Dijo Edward, educadamente.- Me permiten dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

- Por supuesto- dijo mi padre sonriente. Entonces Edward cogió mi mano. Su mano esta helada o mi mano muy caliente no sabrían decirlo, me dedicó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Nos dirigíamos hacia el otro extremo del salón donde estaban sus hermanos.

- Bella te presento a mis hermanos son Alice- la más pequeña me miraba sonriente- Rosalie­- la chica más guapa del instituto, como no iba a saber quien era- Emmet- El musculoso- y Jasper- el chico rubio.

- Hola…

- Hola estoy muy contenta de que sal…-Edward la miró con irá- de que hallas venido. No tenemos que quedarnos todo el rato, en realidad solo tenemos que estar al principio y al final. Bella ¿Quieres venir de compras?

- No tengo muchas ganas, además creo que mis padres me matarían si supieran que me he ido.

- Bueno no pasa nada, Edward se quedara con…- Otra vez la misma mirada- aquí para vigilar y si ocurre algo nos llamará.

Saludamos a todos los importantes invitados de papa y sus socios. Ya eran las ocho las cena se servia a las diez.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa apartados del resto de la gente, estuvimos un tiempo mirándonos.

- Bella ¿quieres venir a mi habitación?- ¡¿QUÉ?! No podía creer lo que oía lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera pero no Edward no.- digo para hablar y escuchar música- ¡No pienses mal Bella!

- Vale.

Edward se dirigió hacia las escaleras, la casa tiene tres pisos. Llegamos a su cuarto tenía una gran cantidad de discos y de libros, también había un butaca de cuero negro y una gran cama con un edredón dorado. Estuvimos un rato escuchando música era curiosa la forma en que me miraba, parecía, no se como si me quisiera comer. Creo que me esta subiendo la fiebre como me va a comer. Puff

-Bella…po-podemos hablar-dijo entrecortadamente.

- Si claro- porque quería hablar.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama a mi lado.

- Veras…hay una cosa que quería decirte hace tiempo

- Y… ¿que cosa?

- Me gustas…desde la primera vez que te ol-ví- QUE-YO-LE-GUSTABA-A-ÉL-AL-CHICO-MÁS-GUAPO-DEL-INSTITUTO-A-EDWARD.Mierda a que me e desmayado o mejor seguro que es un sueño si un sueño.- Seria más prudente que no fuéramos amigos…

- Porque no… ni que fueras un monstruo- Edward asentía con la cabeza pero porque.- tu ta-también m-me gustas- dije con un susurro. Edward sonreía. Me estaba empezando a marear NO AHORA NO TE DESMAYES ¡BELLA! Empezaba a caerme hacia atrás, pero entonces Edward me agarro.

- Bella… ¿estas bien?- su voz sonaba preocupada- estas muy pálida y muy caliente. A decir verdad ahora estaba muy bien entre sus brazos, pero aun estaba un poco mareada.

- Estoy un poco mareada… pero ya se me pasa.

- ¿Estas segura?- estaba rodeada aun por sus brazos, notaba como mi corazón latía desbocado, pero el suyo ¿no latía? Imposible si no estaría muerto o ¿no?

Sus ojos me miraban con ansiedad entonces asentí.

- Edward te pue-puedo pre-preguntar una co-cosa- en estos momentos tartamudear no ayudaba.

- Si – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué tu corazón no late?

- No se si sería una buena idea-suspiro-

- Edward tu corazón no late ¿por que?- volví a preguntar.

- Veras mi familia y yo somos… Vampiros- esto es genial, este sueño es genial, espera no puede ser un sueño es real.

- ¡¿Vampiros?!que hay de los ataúdes y…

- Leyendas

- Por eso no salís cuando hay sol, ni coméis. Simplemente asintió

-¿No me tienes miedo?

- Debería, no se tu no me das miedo pero los vampi-vosotros ¿matáis a las personas?- porque he preguntado eso.

- ¡NO!, solo animales. Bella estas muy pálida ¿de verdad estas bien?

- Solo es la gripe se me pasará.

- Deberíamos bajar a cenar

- Vamos, pero ¿podéis comer?

- Si bueno, no pasa nada, pero la comida humana no es muy apetecible.

Bajamos las escaleras, nadie nos había echado en falta estaban muy ocupados con sus relaciones públicas. Nos sentamos en la mesa entonces llegaron, todos lo hermanos de Edward.

- Hola- saludaron todos y se sentaron.

- Así que Edward te ha contado nuestro pequeño secreto- dijo Alice mirando a Edward con una mirada de desaprobación.

- Bueno en realidad lo descubrió ella. Bueno lo descubrió que nuestro corazón no latía, que no comemos y que no salimos a la luz…

- ¿Te has asurado mucho?- Pregunto Rosalie- estas casi tan pálida como nosotros

- No, tengo gripe y no estoy muy bien.

- ¿Y que haces aquí entonces?

- Si no vengo mis padres me matan- todos se quedaron como paralizados.

- Pero mira como… pero si por lo menos tienes cuarenta de fiebre y estas tiritando.

- Da igual, el año pasado fui a otra gala también con gripe y les pregunte si podía quedarme en casa, fue lo peor que pude haber echo.

- Pero te dejaron quedarte en casa ¿no?

-No tuve que ir con ellos, y bueno fui andando…pero no pasa nada de verdad estoy…

- ¿Bien?- me pregunto Edward que estaba sentado a mi derecha.

- Podemos dejar el tema por favor.

Comenzaron a servir la cena platos y platos de comida, no había comido desde el desayuno pero no tenía hambre. Bueno más bien la idea de comer hacía que se me revolviera el estomago.

-Bella no has comido nada, deberías comer aunque solo sea la tarta, es de chocolate.

- Bella tienes que comer un poco ¿vale? Edward me miraba preocupado.

Me comí el trozo de tarta y bebí un poco de agua tenia sed. La cena acabo sobre las once y dio comienzo la gala benéfica, donaciones de dinero para diferentes asociaciones.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo Alice- Bella deberías salir a tomar el aire te vendrá bien.

Es cierto empezaba a marearme otra vez, pero como lo sabia tan mala cara tengo.

- Me acompañas- dijo Edward tomandome de la mano.

Nos dirigimos a la terraza y nos sentamos en un banco.

- Edward, ¿Como sabia Alice que me lo habías dicho?

- Veras, puede ver el futuro, en realidad ella me dijo lo que iba suceder.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Bueno algunos de nosotros tenemos poderes, yo leo la mente y Jasper controla los sentimientos.

- ¿Puedes leer la mente?- Entonces lo que pienso oooh... mecahis, ahora sabría que le quiero con todo mi…

- Si, pero la tuya no- la mía no, eso esta muy bien.-Bella no solo me gustas tu…también tu sangre.

- Pero eso es normal eres un… bueno vampiro, pero no quieres morderme- No quiere verdad.

- Ya, claro pero tu sangre es especial.

- ¿De verdad te gusto? nos acercábamos lentamente cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, nunca antes me habían besado así, sus fríos labio era muy diferente. Entonces Alice entró por la puerta.

- Ejemmm… la fiesta se esta acabando y hay que despedirse, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al salón donde minutos después nos despedimos de todos los importantes invitados eran las doce, pero no nos iríamos hasta las tres, Nos quedaríamos los Cullen, los grey y mi familia, es decir los socios y mejores amigos de mi padre.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, todos hablábamos, pero yo no estoy bien, cada vez peor y peor y NO ME MAREO OTRE VEZ.

- Bella, respira si no te desmayaras- Alice decía con una voz calmada.- pero no podía en ese momento todo se volvió negro, mientras unos fríos brazos me sujetaban.

* * *

**Bueno los padre son un poco malos, aunque creo que lo serán aun más, si hay algo raro decirmelo please.******

**Por favor dejar rewievs( ¿Os está gustando la historia?)**

Besos/


	5. Enferma

Kathe es la madre adoptiva, bueno ya lo ireis descubriendo espero que os guste.

**_Anteriormente..._**

_Nos sentamos en una mesa, todos hablábamos, pero yo no estoy bien, cada vez peor y peor y NO ME MAREO OTRE VEZ._

_- Bella, respira si no te desmayaras- Alice decía con una voz calmada.- pero no podía en ese momento todo se volvió negro, mientras unos fríos brazos me sujetaban._

**Enferma/ Capitulo 5**

Unas frías manos agarraban los lados de mis muñecas.

- Leva así casi cinco minutos, se pondrá bien

- Si solo se ha desmayado, tiene muchísima fiebre

- Abrirá lo ojos dentro de quince segundos- dijo Alice

- Bella…- una voz me llamaba pero estaba un poco lejos, poco a poco empecé a abrir los ojos había mucha gente alrededor mía, entre ellos mi madre que me miraba muy enfadada.

Bella ¿estas bien?, te as desmayado - dijo Carlisle que se encontraba enfrente de mi. No estaba en el suelo sino que Edward me agarraba y me sonreía. Intenté levantarme todos estaban mirándome, Edward me ayudo y me senté, bueno me sentó en una silla. Esme traía una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

- Ten Bella para la fiebre.- dijo con una sonrisa, mi madre seguía mirándome cada vez más cabreada. Tanto que me empezaba a dar miedo.

- Iré a ver a Bella mañana por al mañana- dijo

- Gracias Carlisle- Dijo mi padre. Mi madre se dirigía hacia mi me agarro del brazo y me arrastro hasta la salida donde nos esperaba la limusina. Una vez entramos en ella mi madre empezó a chillar.

- Bella, como me as podido hacer esto desmayarte, menos mal que había poca gente, que podrían haber pensado ¡DIME!- En estos momentos me doy cuenta de cuanto les importo a mis padres, les preocupa más lo que pensaran de ellos que lo que le pasa a su propia hija. No dije nada simplemente agache la cabeza.- Bella no te vas a librar.

Por fin llegamos a casa, me dirigí a mi habitación me quite el vestido y me puse el pijama. Julia estaba en la puerta.

- Señorita- dijo con un susurro- le he preparado un vaso de leche, aunque no tenga hambre tiene que beber algo tiene mucha fiebre.

- Gracias Julia- dije cogiendo el vaso que traía entre sus manos, Julia me quiere y me cuida más que mi madre. Bebí la leche y me dirigí al baño donde me acabe de despintar. OHHH DIOS MIO ESTOY DELIRANDO…

-¡¿Edward?!…- espero que no me conteste si no creo que me vuelvo a desmayar.

- ¿Si? - Mis piernas fallaron, me iba a caer contra el suelo, pero unos brazos me agarraron, con cuidado me llevo a la cama.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- dije incrédula.

- Cuidar de ti… tienes mucha fiebre y no creo que tus padres se preocupen mucho- en eso tenía mucha razón.

- Vale Edward pero… ¿Cómo has entrado? Y ¿Cómo es que tus padres te han de…

- Bella tranquila, he entrado por la ventana y si mis padres saben donde y con quien estoy, recuerdas lo que hablamos en mi cuarto lo de que somos…vampiros.- Asentí.

No dije nada me tapé, y enseguida me dormí.

Me desperté, hacía tanto calor, parecía una sauna, le di un manotazo a las sabanas y entonces note una…

-Ven, acércate, no pienses mal- entonces me rodeo con sus brazo se estaba también.- aun tienes fiebre.

_**Horas después…**_

Me desperté y abrí los ojos estaba en sus brazos, no había sido un sueño.

- Buenos días- Beso mi frente.

- Bue- empezaba a toser- días.

- Julia entrará enseguida me voy y cuando se vaya vuelvo.- entonces desapareció

Minutos después Julia estaba en la puerta con mi desayuno. Lleva un bol de cereales.

- Buenos días señorita, le traigo el desayuno.

- Buenos días, gracias Julia- Colocó la bandeja encima de mi cama y se fue, cereales hacia tanto tiempo que no comía. Comí los cereales mientras Edward me miraba fijamente.

Minutos después Carlisle entró por la puerta.

- Buenos días Bella ¿te encuentras mejor?

- Estoy un poco cansada

- Eso es normal tienes mucha fiebre, deber guardar reposo. Si tienes algún problema llámame y no se te ocurra ir hoy a ningún sitio.- Carlisle se giró y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Carlisle…puedes convencer a mi madre…. Que es una mal idea que vaya a la fiesta, es que…

- Esta bien descansa.- No dudaba de la palabra de Carlisle, pero mi madre haría lo que fuera, LO QUE FUERA.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban Edward estaba a mi lado no decía nada tan solo me miraba y sonreía. Eran las cinco de la tarde.

- Bella, tengo que ir a la cena o ¿prefieres que me quede?

- No pasa nada vete, estaré bien- Asintió y se fue.

A medida que se acercaba la hora oía como mi madre chillaba a Julia, como corría de un lado a otro asegurándose de no haberse olvidado nada. Derepente mi puerta se abrió mi madre estaba muy cabreada, como tantas veces lo a estado. Se dirigió a mi cama y me agarró por el brazo izquierdo.

- Bella, vamos no me obligues a hacer esto sal y vístete AHORA.

- NO- lágrimas comenzaban a caer de mis mejillas, me hacia daño, me agarraba fuertemente del brazo y tiraba en dirección al baño.

- VAMOS BELLA NO TENGO TODO EL DIA- que podía hacer, si las palabras de Carlisle le daba igual.

- Ma- mama va es-estar Carlisle, n-no creo que me quiera ver por ahí- dije aun llorando pues cada vez me agarraba más fuerte el brazo y cada vez tenía más miedo.

- Bella NO ME LLEVES LA CONTRARIA-dijo mi madre cada vez más enfadada y me pegó una torta, después de tantos años, tantos años de golpes una simple bofetada ya no me dolía, pero no me soltaba el brazo. Entonces Julia apareció por la puerta anunciando la llegada de la limusina, mi madre me soltó el brazo y se marchó.

Estuve tirada en la cama un rato pensando por que a mi madre no le importaba ni lo más mínimo, y por que mi padre miraba hacía otro lado cada vez que pasaba algo. Pensaba en todas las veces que había mentido,_ me he caído_, siempre solía decir. Me dolía mucho el codo.

Oí unos pasos sería Julia, pero no era Edward caminaba lentamente hacía mi.

- ¿Te duele el brazo?, lo siento no pude llegar antes- porque se disculpaba no era su culpa, si no la de mi madre. Se sentó a mi lado y cogió mi brazo, lo cogió tan suavemente.

- Solo esta un poco morado…

- n-no te v-vayas- Dije aun llorando.- ¿C-cómo sabias lo del bra-brazo?

- Me lo dijo Alice, ya te lo explicaré. No llores…Bella por favor- pero era algo que no podía parar.

- L-lo si-ien-to- intenté decir.

- No pienso irme.

- Gracias - dije sonriéndole.

- No me des las gracias…

Estuvimos minutos, horas…, no lo se, lo que si sabia es que estaba con Edward.

Después me quede dormida.

-Señorita….señorita son las siete- porque Julia me llamaba. Abrí los ojos, parecía preocupada.

- Buenos días, Julia- dije con voz ronca.

- Señorita, su madre la quiere verla en la limusina dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Me levente de la cama, me duche y me vestí. Cogí la mochila y salí por la puerta de mi habitación. Desayuné sola como todos los días de lunes a viernes. Entre en la limusina y como Julia me había dicho allí estaba mi madre.

-Bella, a las seis nos vamos a Turquía, espero que estés lista.

No dije nada, para que, de que me iba a servir. Legue al colegio Ángela y Jessica me estaban esperando.

- Buenos días Bella, estas muy pálida ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Jessica

- Buenos días, tengo la gripe pero no es nada.

- Que no es nada, pero si tienes fiebre.- Entonces sonó el timbre. Nos dirigimos a nuestras clases. Edward me esperaba para la comida.

- Hola Bella, no se suponía que debías quedarte en casa.

- No me ha quedado otro remedio.

- Te ha vuelto a pe…

- NO- le corte rápidamente, nos sentamos con sus hermanos.

- ¿Estas mejor Bella?- preguntó Jasper

- Si, claro- mentía pero hoy me iba a ir que más daría, perdería a Edward el cual me había confesado su amor. Después de comer me levante, me despedí de todos y me dirigí, hacia mi siguiente clase. Edward me siguió.

- Nos vemos en biología- entonces me beso, sus labios eran duros y fríos pero se adaptaban a los míos, nunca me habían besado así.

Nos vemos en biología – dije sin aliento. Me dirigía al gimnasio pero antes de entrar decidí dar la vuelta me dolía mucho la cabeza, para que el profesor me chillara, como en todas las clases.

Me senté en un banco, lejos del gimnasio y cerré los ojos.

Cuando los abrí estaba… ¿en un coche?

-Bella - dijo Edward con una sonrisa

- Edward- no entendía nada, porque estaba en un coche con Edward y con Alice.

- Bella nos diste un buen susto te diste en la cabeza cuando te desmayaste y además tienes mucha fiebre, te llevamos al hospital- al hospital, por lo menos mi madre ya no podría obligarme a irme de viaje. Edward me llevaba en brazos

- Edward bájame, puedo yo sola- le dije mirándole a los ojos.

- No dudo de ti, pero no quiero que te hagas daño- dijo soltando unas risitas.

Carlisle esperaba en la puerta. Nos dirigió a una habitación.

-Bella, te as vuelto a desmayar y llevas tres días con fiebre, por eso te voy a ingresar ¿vale?- Asentí con la cabeza.- vendré dentro de un rato.

- Bella, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, vendremos luego, la enfermera solo nos dio permiso para media hora- dijo Alice.

- Pero Alice…- protestaba Edward.

- Vámonos- lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

Minutos después la enfermera me trajo un camisón y me puso la vía AUJAS Y UN CAMISÓN YUPI **(tono sarcástico)**. Entonces vi a mi madre ¡NO POR FAVOR!

- Bella vamos vístete, tenemos que coger un avión

- No puedo irme Po…

- Claro, que si- agarró mi muñeca y la sitúo encima de la mesa con unos papeles- firma

- NO- Apretó aun más mi muñeca, que dio un pequeño chasquido.

- FIRMA-seguía apretando mi muñeca.

- NO -La muñeca volvió a crujir- suéltame me haces daño.

- No quieres, firmar atente a las consecuencias, tu padre y yo estaremos fuera durante seis mese, a ver lo que haces. Soltó mi muñeca y cerró la puerta dando un portazo. Tenía miedo, tanto que temblaba o sería la fiebre. Me giré y me aovillé, con cuidado de no mover la vía. La mano derecha se estaba quedando fría, pero no la podía mover. Empecé a llorar.

- Bella, por que lloras- dijo Edward.

- Edward, no puedo de verdad, no puedo-dijo Jasper. Edward se dirigía hacia mí

- Bella ¿Qué demonios le a ocurrido a tu mano?- empecé a llorar más fuerte, no lo podía, no sabría explicárselo.

- Bella, cariño no llores- la dulce voz de Esme

- Llama a Carlisle, Rosalie, por favor- desapareció junto con Emmet.

Me senté en la cama.

- ¿A sido ella verdad?- asentí. Carlisle ya había entrado por la puerta.

- Me permites- cogió mi mano y la examino. Definitivamente está rota. Te voy a escayolar la mano.

- Bella me gustaría, hablar con tigo a solas. Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

- ¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunté.

- ¿Te pegaba kathe?- Asentí y baje la mirada, me sentía mal.- esta bien te daré algo para el dolor y te dejaré descansar. Minutos después me dormí.

* * *

**¿Bueno o a gustado? o ¿no?**

**A los que dejais reviews gracias, pero necesito saber si os esta gustando o no. **

**Ya se que soy muy cruel con Bella lo siento , mejorará.**

**Dejar reviews : )**

**Besos/**


	6. Viviendo con los Cullen

_**Después de unas largas vacaciones aquí volvemos con más intrigas de la familia Cullen. )**_

**

* * *

**

Anteriormente…

_- Bella me gustaría, hablar con tigo a solas. Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación._

_- ¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunté._

_- ¿Te pegaba kathe?- Asentí y baje la mirada, me sentía mal.- esta bien te daré algo para el dolor y te dejaré descansar. Minutos después me dormí._

**Meses después/ Capitulo 6**

_Me encontraba en un bosque, llovía y todo estaba muy oscuro. Derepente mi madre estaba frente a mi con…OH DIOS un cuchillo, corría hacía mi, yo me giré y corrí, pero tropecé con algo y caí al suelo. Ella se paró._

_-Te dije que te arrepentirías…- mientras decía eso pasa el cuchillo por mi cuello._

_- P-pero…- intentaba levantarme pero no podía entonces…_

_- Debí haberte matado hace años- me pegó una patada, y otra y otra- esto no va a parar, antes suplicarás para que acabe con tu insignificante vida._

_Entonces paró de darme patadas y comenzó deslizar el cuchillo por mi cuello, mis muñecas. De ellas salía…SANGRE. Luego volvió darme patadas y patadas. Me agarraba y luego me tiraba al suelo._

_- Suelta me por favor- suplicaba una y otra vez._

_- Nunca- entonces recordé sus palabras- suplicarás para que acabe con tu insignificante vida- mátame._

_- No he oído bien - volvió a darme una patada._

_- MÁTAME- chillé desesperada._

Entonces me desperté.

- Bella, Bella no pasa nada- Edward.

- Si, si pasa, me tengo que ir- iba a bajar de la cama pero Edward me agarró por la cintura, entonces note un pinchazo en mi brazo. Me estaban sedando.

Dormí durante todo el día. Cuando me desperté el dolor de la mano había disminuido notablemente pero mis problemas no habían disminuido en absoluto, el hecho de estar en el hospital ya era un problema. Otro de ellos era el hecho de que mis padres estuviesen seis meses fuera del país y yo aquí, no tenía familia en este país, solamente conocía a los pocos que me dirigían la palabra en el colegio, de ellos sólo tenía confianza con Ángela y Jessica y a Edward y su familia que me han trasmitido todo su cariño y con ellos había experimentado algo que nunca me había imaginado: había sentido el calor de una familia, había sentido su apoyo, su ayuda cuando lo había necesitado, a los 18 supe lo que era una familia, bueno, dicen que más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? Y eso había sido mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños. No podía olvidar a Edward, él es y será sin lugar a dudas la persona más importante de mi vida, con él había aprendido a ver la vida con otros ojos, también me estaba ayudando a afrontar que mi madre me pegaba y a decirlo en alto. Cuando lo necesitaba tenía el hombro de Edward para llorar, y al tocarme el pelo provocaba que mi llanto cesase. Con él había experimentado en que en los momentos previos de verle mi estomago se convirtiese en un gran nudo y en el momento en el que me besaba mis piernas temblaban. En el momento en que mis labios y mi boca querían más, él cortaba la intensidad del beso. Lo hacía por miedo a que se le fuera de las manos y pudiera hacerme daño.

En el preciso momento en el que iba a levantarme para ir al baño, apareció Edward. Me miró con un rostro de enfado debido a que le había hecho prometer que si me iría a levantar de la cama lo llamase y él me ayudaría.

Bella, ¿Por qué no me has llamado? – me preguntó en un tono paciente.

No quería molestarte.

Bella, para mi no es una molestia ayudarte.

Bueno, ya me he levantado ¿Me dejas pasar? – puesto que él, estaba delante de la puerta del baño.

Se apartó de la puerta y entré.

Al salir el dolor de la mano volvió a aparecer.

Bella ¿te duele la mano? – me preguntó Edward mirándome de arriba abajo

Si, bastante.

Voy a decirle a Carlisle que te traiga otra pastilla

En el preciso momento en el que Edward iba a salir de la habitación, apareció Alice con un vaso de agua, y en la otra mano llevaba una pastilla.

Ten, para el dolor de la mano.

Ehh ¿Cómo lo sabías? – pregunté

¿Saber el qué? - me preguntó Alice, sorprendiéndose de mi pregunta.

Que… - corté, ya que en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que Alice habría visto lo que le decia a Edward respecto a mi mano. – Nada.

Durante una exhausta mirada de Edward y Alice me tome la pastilla y sedienta me bebí todo el vaso de agua. Ante de poder acabarme el vaso, Edward se acercó.

Bella, ¿Qué vas a hacer estos seis meses, en los que tus padres no están?- me preguntó Edward en un tono que yo no podía identificar pero parecia que se preocupaba bastante por mi.

Me costó responder ya que no tenía ni idea.

Supongo que mañana a la mañana cuando tu padre me de el alta, llamaré a mis padres y me obligarán a ir a Londres.

Edward hizo un gesto extraño.

¿A Londres? ¿Por qué tan lejos?- me preguntó.

En Londres vive mi abuela. La madre de mi padre.

Ahh. ¿Tú quieres ir? – me volvió a preguntar.

No- musité – pero sino, no tengo a donde ir. Y mis padres no me van a dejar sola los seis meses porque a Julia le han dado vacaciones hasta que ellos vuelvan. No se fían de mi. – dije con tristeza porque eso significaba que estaría seis meses lejos de Edward, lejos de su familia (a la que sentía como si fueran mi propia familia), estaría lejos de Angela, de Jessica y de todos los demás. Suponía que como estábamos en mitad del curso, me meterían en un colegio ingles, otra vez a intentar hacer amigas y eso no era un factor positivo de mi personalidad.

Y… si quieres… - ¿se estaba poniendo Edward nervioso? – puedes venir durante los seis meses que tus padres estén en Turquía a nuestra casa.

¿Había entendido bien? ¿Me estaba pidiendo que fuese a su super-mega casa? Yo no podría negarme, pero mis padres… no lo admitirían.

Ehh…

No te preocupes Bella – me cortó Alice - nosotros hablaremos con tus padres, si tu quieres claro.

Yo, si claro. Antes que estar con mi abuela y sus estiradas amigas. Pero ¿crees que mi madre o mi padre me dejarán aquí con vosotros?

Bueno… se podría intentar, ¿no crees?- me dijo Alice.

Le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa, en ella estaba la pequeña esperanza de que mi madre (que era en realidad la persona que más me preocupaba) me dejara seis meses en compañía de las personas más ricas de toda la provincia sabiendo que –a diferencia de ella- yo no era la típica niña rica para lo que me habían adiestrado durante estos 18 años y por ello podría dejar a mi familia en total vergüenza por tenerme a mi como única hija.

Acto seguido Alice se fue de la habitación y me dejó a solas con Edward, él me miró otra vez de arriba abajo, no entendía el porque estaba durante todo el día mirándome constantemente.

¿Por qué estás venga a inspeccionarme?

¿Te molesta?- inquirió él. Otra vez era mi Edward, estaba cariñoso e irradiaba felicidad.

No, pero ¿Por qué lo haces?

Te sienta bien el camisón del hospital- dijo y seguidamente soltó una carcajada.

Volví a la cama, por alguna razón estaba otra vez cansadísima y no me podía tener en pie. Ya en la cama vi que Edward estaba acariciando mi pelo después, volví a rendirme a los brazos de Morfeo. (Dios del sueño).

A la mañana siguiente, al despertarme ahí estaba Edward, justo en el lugar donde lo había visto por última vez antes de dormirme, seguía acariciando mi pelo y me miraba con un gesto de cariño infinito, cuando me miraba así, sentía algo dentro de mi, como un escalofrío, pero me encantaba.

Todo solucionado, a la tarde te darán el alta Bella- dijo Alice, que había entrado en mi habitación como un tornado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté. Aún seguía aturdida, estaba como en una nube.

Tu madre ha accedido a que te quedes en casa hasta que ellos vuelvan.

¿Así? ¿sin más?- no me lo podía creer.

Bueno, ha dicho que como tú ya eres mayor de edad no tienen porque que obligarte a hacer nada.

¿Eso ha dicho mi madre?- pregunté extrañada, pues no era una de sus contestaciones típicas.

Bueno he hablado con tu padre, porque tu madre estaba en una reunión, pero me ha dicho que lo habían hablado durante el viaje, y que aunque con pegas tu madre había aceptado, eso sí, les tienes que llamar cada dos o tres días ¿Vale?- dijo Alice de carrerilla, parecía que se había quedado sin aire cuando prosiguió- También me han dicho que le digas a tu profesora lo ocurrido para que se ponga en contacto con tus padres.

De acuerdo, no hay problema, el lunes cuando vaya al colegio se lo diré.- pero eso no era lo mas importante de lo que me había dicho- entonces, ¿puedo estar con vosotros durante estos seis meses?

Si, Bella.

Edward estaba –si cabe- más impresionado que yo, no se lo podía creer, y yo, en fin, tampoco.

Ya estás perfectamente, pero tienes que seguir con la escayola durante unas semanas más- me dijo Carlisle.

Entonces me vas a dar el alta ¿ahora?- pregunté, esperando estar pronto con ellos.

Si, primero Edward te llevará a casa para que cojas toda tu ropa, y todo lo que necesites para mudarte con nosotros.

Vale.

En ese momento, me levanté, fui al baño y me cambié de ropa. Cuando salí tan solo estaba Edward en la habitación. Fui hacia él y le besé, se quedó un poco sorprendido pero de inmediato fui gratamente correspondida. Cuando despegué los labios de los de Edward, él pasó su brazo sobre mi cintura y sin mediar palabra salimos de la habitación. Nos montamos en su coche, como de costumbre iba a mil por hora pero ya me había acostumbrado. Al entrar se encendió la luz y todos me dijeron: ¡bienvenida!, me emocioné, no me lo esperaba, si que me esperaba algo pero no tanto. Entonces Esme me llevó a elegir habitación, tenía como unas tres para elegir, la primera era un poco simple para la casa, y poco iluminada. Pero la segunda me cautivó –aparte del hecho de que estaba en el mismo piso y muy cerca de la de Edward-, era enorme, como el salón de mi casa, la cama era de matrimonio, o incluso más grande, también tenía un dosel naranja a conjunto con la cama, y descubrí que un baño para mi sola. También tenía un cambiador para mi sola donde coloqué toda la ropa y complementos. Un espejo de cuerpo entero coronaba la habitación. A mano derecha encontré un precioso sillón orejero de cuero negro con una lamparita, ideal para mi lectura. Y como no, un escritorio donde pude colocar mi portátil y donde podría estudiar las infinitas horas que me tocaba estudiar. Un gran ventanal desde el que podía ver el río que pasaba cerca de la casa, el jardín y las montañas que rodeaban la casa. La tercera habitación no tenía nada que ver con esa, y por ello me quedé con la segunda. Alice me ayudó a quitar toda la ropa y demás de mis maletas y bolsos, Edward bromeaba con mis ropas e intentaba ayudar a ponerlo todo con un poco de gusto, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno, ya que su gusto sobre ropa, bolsos, joyas… era tan limitado como mi conocimiento sobre el mundo de cualquier deporte –en lo que Edward me ganaba notablemente-.

Durante todo el día estuvimos arreglando y dejando mi cuarto precioso. No me había imaginado nunca lo costoso que pudiera ser aquello, y entonces me dí cuenta de todo lo que tenia. Veinte minutos antes de cenar Alice se fue y nos dejó a Edward y a mí solos.

¿Has elegido esta habitación porque te gusta, o porque esta al lado de la mía?

Uhmm…¿Y sino te lo digo? ¿Qué me harás?- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No deberías haber dicho eso.

¿Por qué?- pregunté.

En ese momento Esme nos llamó para cenar. Aunque solamente cenaría yo, ellos - Jasper, Alice, Edward, Esme y Carlisle - me haría compañía, ya que Rosalie y Emmet estaban de caza, ellos no vendrían hasta pasada la noche.

A las siete sonó el despertador, aunque estaba en otro sitio, mi fiel compañero sonoro estaba conmigo. Me levanté a los pocos minutos, me duché y me vestí. Cuando bajé a la cocina un gran desayuno me esperaba.

- Bella, elige lo que quieras para desayunar- me dijo la dulce voz de Esme.

-¡Pero cuanta comida!- había de todo, salado, dulce, café, té…

-Cariño, comprenderás que en esta casa hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no comía, y nosabíamos cuanta comida querrías.- entonces me sonrió.

-Vale. Lo único que quiero para desayunar es un poco de café con leche y un croissant.

-¿Todas las mañanas lo mismo?

-Si.- dije rotundamente.

Mientras desayunaba Edward me vigilaba como si fuera un especimen raro, haciendo algo extraño.

Cuando acabé de desayunar me cogió la mochila y nos encaminamos a su flamante volvo plateado. Visto y no visto llegamos al colegio, allí tuve que explicar porque iba a estar viviendo con los Cullen durante estos próximos meses y casi todo el mundo me trató por una loca.

Angela y Jessica no se lo podían creer, hacía unos pocos días que conocía a ese chico guapísimo en el que me había estado fijando desde hacia bastante tiempo y ahora estaba viviendo con él y con su familia.

La primera clase de la semana era matemáticas, delante de mi tenía a Mike, que me miraba con desconfianza desde que se enteró que Edward y yo estábamos juntos. Por otro lado Eric aceptaba mi relación con el vampiro, si éste me trataba bien y no me hacía daño – si él supiera lo que era… - A segunda hora toda las chicas intentaban sonsacarme la forma de vida de esos seres tan extraños para mis compañeros llamados los Cullen, yo les explicaba que eran una familia normal – porque al final de todo lo eran -, comían de todo – en eso mentí un poquito, ya que ellos preferían osos que merluzas -, me salté el pequeño detalle de que ellos no dormían, sino que descansaban… Así me pasé toda la mañana.

A la hora de la comida me junté con Edward, ya que él estaba sentado en una mesa a parte de la de su familia, a ellos les saludé con la mano y me acerqué a la mesa de Edward.

- ¿Qué tal tus primeras horas como una "Cullen"?- me preguntó, vocabulizando especialmente Cullen.

- Un poco mal, ya que todos han intentado saber como era vuestra vida y a qué os dedicabais en vuestro ratos libres.

-Pues para que los sepas, que Ben no se ha creído que apenas veríamos la tele, ya que él creía que somos un poco raros porque cree que vemos mucha televisión. También se cree que…

-Ya vale de cotillear, esos comentarios te los guardas para ti- le contesté en un tono burlón.

-Entonces… ¿No te interesa saber lo que piensan tus amigos de que tú y yo estemos juntos?

-Bueno…- dije muriéndome de la curiosidad, por saber si a Mike no le gustaba nada o si Eric me decía la verdad, o sólo me decía eso para quedar bien conmigo.

-Bella, no puedo leerte la mente, pero sé cuando te mueres de la curiosidad por algo.

-Vale, lo confieso. Dímelo, por fa.

-Mike no se fía de mi un pelo, pero Eric, no es que no se fíe sino que no nos soporta, pero piensa que algún día me dejarás por raro y te irás con él.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté asombrada si Eric creía tener alguna oportunidad con él.- ¿Y las chicas?

-Creo que mejor será sin lo sabes.

-¿Por qué? Dime todo. – entonces usé un arma infalible contra Edward: poner cara de cordero degollado.

-Ya sabes que te lo voy a decir y no hace falta de que pongas esa cara Bella- asintió y prosiguió- Catherinne, la que está a tu derecha en química piensa que soy un tanto especial pero que estoy buenísimo, eso mismo lo piensan casi todas excepto Jessica y Angela. Jessica me está tragando un poco y lo empieza a aceptar, en cambio Angela que también piensa que estoy muy bien, y está encantada y muy feliz por ti.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté incrédulamente.

- Si y… Jenifer bueno…ella cree que ella es mejor para mi, y que tiene más experiencia. Y cree que poder vivir conmigo sería una buena experiencia pa…

- ¿De verdad crees que ella es mejor para ti de lo que lo soy yo?- le piqué a Edward ya que me gustaba aún más cuando se enfadaba.

- Ya sabes que tú eres la única chica con la que quiero estar y no toques más ese tema, porque ya sabes que no me gusta nada.

* * *

Bueno esperamos que os guste.

Dejar reviews.


End file.
